


A Gift of Spoon

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, boon of the spoon, crafting shenanigans, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: Crafting shenanigans with Lanreth Lavellan, my inquisitor, ft. boon of the spoon.





	A Gift of Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny short fic with my Inquisitor, Lanreth Lavellan (who is based off my DnD character.)  
> Pardon my awkward wording and excessive wordiness.

The petite Dalish bounced on his toes with eagerness, clutching something behind his back that remained fairly... unhidden. 

It was a spoon. A big fucking spoon too, largest spoon Bull had ever laid eyes on - and that was saying something after his encounters with Orlesian nobility and their infamous extravagance. 

"Bull, I have something for you!" The Dalish man burst into a toothy grin, before brushing a mess of untamed silvery hair out of his face and thrusting out the spoon in question in a clenched fist, grin growing steadily wider. If there was perhaps a hint of mischief there behind those glittering puppy eyes, it wasn't Bull's place to say. 

"A spoon? What's this all about, boss?" Bull chuckled, throwing a glance to Varric, who was also now watching the exchange with unashamed amusement. 

"You fight with it!" Ah, of course. A weapon, in the form of a giant spoon. The faint scratching of quill against paper began in the background, likely Varric jotting down every detail of this interaction for future novels.

This should have been expected from the wild little elven man who nailed a fruit to a stick and armed Cassandra with it, but a giant spoon? Even with Ben-Hassrath training, there was seemingly no way Bull could predict what the creative and untamed mind of his little Kadan could produce, especially with unlimited access to the undercroft and the abundance of materials they gathered on their journeys.  
He seemed to craft the damnedest things from materials most people would chuck in the trash on sight, as if he saw potential on everything with those big stormy gray eyes that were currently peering up at him nervously, awaiting a reply. Oh. He had zoned out. 

Bull simply smiled and laid a gentle hand on Lanreth's head, ruffling the pearly strands there and relishing how those pointed ears twitched and flicked softly with unabashed joy, before gliding his hand down to rest at the small of Lanreth's back and taking the massive spoon from his little Kadan.  
"I love it. Thanks, Boss." And Bull would be damned if he wasn't going to take that thing on every mission and make it clear to Lanreth that he did, in fact, love it.


End file.
